Crossover Fanfiction (DISCONTINUED!)
by TheLittlepetfan
Summary: (Don't Read This Cringe please..) Just a crossover between two shows, with short stories. Chapters out: 1 (I don't have anymore inspiration for this..)


**A/N: Alright..since I was bored, I wanted to do this, a random crossover between literally anything I could think of, first is a Sonic the hedgehog/Toy Story crossover..want tand the next ones will be random, if you wanna suggest a fandom, comment below. Once I feel like I added enough stuff in here, I'll just write short stories..and this will be discontinued when I lose interest in it..maybe. Oh, and for chapter 2, mind giving me reviews..and telling me which fandom you wanna see next.**

 **P.S.S. This will take place in the Toy Story world. "Why, cause I would find it honestly interesting all of them been toys* (Never gonna be canon. =3)**

It was a normal day in Bonnie's Household, Bonnie was off at daycare as her parents worked, ***I guess..** * a green package was left on top of Bonnie's bed, all the toys gathered around the bed wondering what was inside.

"Alright guys!" Woody who was a cowboy doll boomed out to all of the other toys who were murmuring to each other, all turned to Woody. "Now, if it is some new toys in the box, we shall greet them with all respect and give them a warm welcome."

"Oh yeah Woody, what if these toys don't treat **us** well?" Mr Potato Head stated out loud. "What if were been replaced?!" Rex shriked out, who was a toy dinosuar.

"Alright you two calm down!" Woody started. "I'll greet them first." He started to climb the bed blanket. Once he made his way up, he went infront of the box. "Alright, good thing Bonnie started.." Once he was placed his hand on the box, the lid flung openned sending Woody flying across the room, hitting a bam on the wall, all the toys ran towards Woody..almost.

"Finally out of that thing!" A blue stuffed hedgehog yelled out annoyed once he jumped out of the box. "Better then been hold by that hand Sonic.." A orange yellowish twin tailed stuffed fox said coming out of the box following behind his friend. "You mean master hand Tails." What caught their eyes were the other toys who were infront of the white wall. "What do you think's happening?" Tails started confused. "Let's go checked!" Sonic yelled out, all the toys turned to them, Sonic tried to spin against the bed, but failed and flung himself next to Woody and his gang.

"Nice try fuzzy." Mr Potato Head sarcasticly said while Hamm, who was a piggy bank, chuckled. "Like you can do better!" Sonic remarked at the Potato. "Anyways.." Woody got up again on his feet. "My name's Woody and welcome to Bonnie's Room." He held his hand out for a handshake. "The name's Sonic." He shook Woody's hand. "Sonic the hedgehog." "Hey, another hedgehog." Dolly said playfully punching Mr Picklepants in the shoulders who was also a hedgehog. "Yes but were noting alike, he doesn't even look like a hedgehog!" He said folding his arms, Sonic glared at Mr Picklepants. "And that on the bed is Tails, my buddy." Sonic pointed to Tails, who was sitting on the bed watching the whole thing. "We don't bite..were all peaceful." Buzz the space ranger said. "Alright fine." Tails said, trying to fly with his twin tails, but, he was still on the ground. "SONIC!" He wailed out as he jumped to the ground. "I can't fly!" "That's cause your a toy!" Woody yelled out annoyed. "Does every new toy thing their the actual thing?!" "Wait, what do you mean were just, toys?!" Sonic asked confused. "Well, you two are just stuffed toys made by humans." Jessie the cowgirl said. Tails and Sonic turned at each other, then at the gang. "WAIT, WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS SONIC!" Tails yelled out, then both started to run across the room crazy, Woody groaned. "Well this is gonna take some time to calm them down.."

After some days, Bonnie ran in the room with a openned box. that looked the same on Sonic and Tails were in, but much bigger, she placed the opened box on the top of the bed and ran of the room, once she was gone, all the toys came to life. "Who's in there?" One of the peas asked as the green pod unzipped. "Maybe we should check." Woody said back. "Step aside cowboy!" Sonic said swinging his hand infront of Woody. "I got it, come with me Tails." Both climbed up the bed blanket, all was silent till, some new voices were heard along with Sonic and Tails, The twin-tailed fox turned towards Woody and the gang. "Our friends arrived!" Some of the toys groaned annoyed that they have to tell the newcomers their actually toys.

Sonic jumped off the bed leding four other toys behind him. One of been a pink stuffed hedgehog with a red dress holding a blue and yellow pet, a red echidna, a orangey rabbit with a red dress and blue tie, and a black and red hedgehog who looked like Sonic. "Howdy, my name's Woody." He greeted the new toys as he held his hand out for a handshake. "Name's Knuckles." The red echidna said shaking Woody's hand. "The name's Amy Rose." Everyone turned to the pink hedgehog who grabbed Sonic and hugged him. "Anyone thinking of claiming this guy, THINK AGAIN!" "Amy, it's not like any of them knew!" Tails turned to the others scratching the back of his neck chuckling. "Sorry about this, I really wasn't ready for this." "It's alright dear." Mrs Potato Head said nicely to Tails.

"The rabbit is Cream, and the hedgehog is Shadow." Tails pointed to the rabbit who waved and the other hedgehog who folded his arms. "And this is my chao Cheese." Cream happily said as she showed everyone her pet. "So, you mean pet?" Jessie said as she placed her arm aroudn Bullseye. "Chao!" Yelled out Cheese. "Well, now with those introductions done." Woody started. "Welcome to Bonnie's Room, hoping you make our kid happy." Woody introduced the rest of his gang to Sonic's friends. "I hope you guys know your already toys." Buzz revealed to them. "Wait really?" Amy dropped Sonic to the ground. "Are you serious?" "Yes.." The whole room was silent. "Oh well, were all together now right?" Cream yelled out happily as she wrapped her arms around Knuckles and Shadow. "Yeah it's all great!" Amy grabbed Sonic by the stomach and hugged him again. "Help me.." Sonic whispered to Woody as he moved back. Woody turned to his friends. "This is literally all I can take for one month." He muttered to his gang who all nodded.

 **Honestly, I had no idea on how to end this..so this is how it's gonna end for Chapter 1. BYE!**


End file.
